Chaos Levels
by miji-chan
Summary: Its just another day at school, until zodiac members start showing up in Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's class. Then Akito appears, claiming he has a suprise for them. What can it be? Discontinued!
1. Its only the begining

Chaos Rising

There was a heavenly silence in the room as everyone began correcting the homework that had been due for the class. Well, except for a few frustrated students, muttering to themselves about wrong answers. Even Yuki and Kyo weren't fighting, or insulting each other, but this might be because the teacher had quickly learned that the best way to stop them from fighting, was to seat them on opposite sides of the room, where they were sitting now.

Then came the inevitable, 'I'M SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRY! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO PUNISH ME, I HAVE NO DESIRE TO LOVE! I'M SO SORRY!' by Ritsu, who had been called up to the front by the teacher.

The teacher, who was staring at Ritsu, who, at the moment, was running around the room, screaming an apology at the top of his lungs, was severly regretting having called Ritsu up to his desk. 'Miss Sohma! Miss Sohma, please settle down!'

After a few minutes of running around after Ritsu, who was not slowing down at all, the teacher gave up and collapsed into his chair. It seemed hopeless that Ritsu would settle down at all in the next few minutes. Hopeless, until Shigure stuck his head into the room, waited until Ritsu was by him, and poked Ritsu in the side with a finger.

'A-ha!' Shigure exclaimed as Ritsu collapsed dizzily onto the floor. Shigure winked at Kyo, Tohru and Yuki, who stared mildly back at him, as he sat Ritsu up against the wall.

'Hel-loo everyone!' Shigure said, waving to the class smiling. Yuki and Kyo buried their heads in their hands. Tohru looked confused.

'Umm, may I ask who you are, and what you are doing here?' The teacher asked, looking first at Ritsu and then at Shigure, still reclining in his chair.

Shigure put a hand over his heart, and lowered his head abashedly (is that even a word?). 'I. My dear teacher-san, am Shigure Sohma, cousin to Ki-kun, Rit-kun, Kyoko and a dear, dear friend of Tohru-kun.'

Everyone in the room either rolled their eyes or exchanged looks. The teacher, for one, was gaping open-mouthed at Shigure. But before Shigure could open his mouth and say something either very annoying or perhaps more drastic, another Zodiac member showed up.

'Gure? Gure! Where did you go? Gure!' Aaya stuck his head around the doorway.

Yuki gave an audible groan and buried his head again.

'Aaya, thank goodness! Ritsu went crazy again and I had to poke him,' Shigure began recounting happily, but Aaya was more concerned about saying hello to his brother.

'Yuki! My dear, dear brother, I bet you are just so delighted to see me!' Aaya exclaimed, walking over to Yuki and putting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

Yuki sunk lower in his chair, wishing he could either disappear or throw his brother out of the window. He settled with saying icily, 'Niisan, what are you doing here.'

Aaya clapped his hands together delightfully, 'Oh, you are glad to see me! Oh Yuki, you don't know what this means to me!' He gave Yuki a long hug.

Yuki sighed, struggling against his brothers arms, 'Can you just answer the question?'

'Ah, of course. I am here, because, I, your brother, came up with the brilliant idea of coming to visit you. We had the day off and were extremely bored, if you can believe that.' Aaya exclaimed, being charecteristicly dramatic.

'In other words, you're skipping class.' Yuki sighed and rubbed his head. 'And why is Shigure here?'

Aaya laughed majestically. 'Well, I just had to bring him along, since he wasn't having any luck with his manuscript. I did him a favor, really.' He paused thoughtfully and searched the room, 'And Haa-kun should be here somewhere too. He came along with us, you know.'

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I wish that this wasn't true, but, heh, thats life for ya. 

Anyway, please read and review! I would love some advice! Go ahead! (winks) Thnx!


	2. Trouble appears

Chaos Levels

Ch 2: Trouble threatens

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, not any of it, not the manga, not the chars, not the script, nothing, nada. Kinda makes you depressed doesn't it?

* * *

Hari stuck his head in and walked through the doorway. 'Hari! See, Yuki, I told you he was here!' Aaya went up to Hatori and began bothering him annoyingly. Shigure caught on and sprang up, running circles around Hari, chattering endlessly.

Hatori, after a few minutes of expressionlessly watching Aaya and Shigure clamoring to him, and amongst themselves, became slightly annoyed and thwacked the two on the head with a oh-so handy book from a nearby table. 'Will you two please be quiet? I can't understand when you two talk at the same time, especially when you run around me at the same time.'

Aaya and Shigure stopped in front of him, eyes wide. Shigure gave those puppy-dog eyes that he was famous for.

'But Hari, we're just so glad to see you, that we can't possibly contain ourselves.' Aaya commented, with Shigure nodding enthusiasticly beside him.

'That, is exactly the problem.' Hatori observed. 'Besides, you were with me until around five minutes ago. How can you have missed me this much in that short amount of time.'

Shigure and Aaya stood together looking confused, trying to come up with an answer, when an emotionless, cold voice came from down the hall.

'Shigure! Ayame! Hatori! I demand to know where you are! Come on Kureno, keep up.' The voice continued coming closer as it talked, until Akito, with Kureno behind him, stood in the doorway.

The present Zodiac members froze as Akito walked up to the teacher, and said, with one of his cold smiles, 'I don't suppose you'd mind if I take Kyo, Yuki, Ritsu, Hatori, Ayame and Shigure out in the hall to talk to them, would you.' When the teacher shook his head, speechless, Akito has that effect on people, he responded, 'I thought not.'

Akito walked out the door, and leaned against the doorway, coldly meeting the eyes of every Zodiac member present, and Tohru. He watched as all the members filed out of the room, and paused as Kyo, the last one out of the room, went past him. Akito looked at Tohru, have her one of his cold smiles, and went out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

At once pandemonium (sp?) broke out. People began talking to each other, some ran to the door and tried to see hwat was happening, othersshouted questions into the air. The infamous Prince Yuki Fan Club grouped together and pledged that if that man, otherwise known as Akito, laid one finger on their precious prince,they would make sure Prince Yuki would never be harmed again.

Tohru, in the meanwhile, began to worry about what was happening out in the hall. She had heard about what had happened with Hatori's eye, and had gotten a hint that something had happened between Akito and Yuki when he was younger, it would be something horrible she guessed, since she had seen the look on Yuki's face when Akito had come to school a few months before. She sincerly hoped that Akito wasn't doing something harmful to Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Ritsu, Yuki and Kyo out in the hall.

* * *

Thanks for continuing to read my fic! I really appreciate it! More to come soon!

To my wonderful reviewers:

Kawaii Ichigo: thanks for all the compliments! Im soo happy you reviewed my fic! I will, I will!

ChibiAzn3: Thanks for the compliments! I know how u feel!

And to everyone else! Please review, I desperately need help! keep 'em coming! anyway, plus this is my first fic, so I do need help!


	3. A suprise?

Chaos levels

Chap. 3

Out in the hall, the Zodiac members stood in a half circle, with Akito, and Kureno behind him, in the middle. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone exchanged worried and confused looks, but not daring to look at Akito or Kureno.

Then Hatori risked asking, 'Akito-san, what are you doing here?'

Akito smiled and walked towards Hatori. 'I heard that you, Shigure and Ayame had come to this school to visit, and I thought that I should come also, since it had been awhile since my last visit.' He stepped back into the middle of the half-circle and declared, 'And I'm delighted that you are so happy to see me.'

Everyone exchanged looks, they were definitely not happy to see him, but no one dared to tell Akito that. They smiled and nodded like they were supposed to.

(this paragraph is a little iffy, I might edit it later, cause I don't know Ito-sans personality very well, except for that he likes to yell, angers easily and think hes god, oh wait, he is. Huh, I guess I know more then I thought. Well, read on!)

'Good. Well, now that I'm here, I suppose that I will wander around this place and visit some of your classes.' Akito smiled at them and walked away. 'Come Kureno, let's leave this dirty place.' Walking away, he raised a hand and called back to them, 'That's all for now. I'll be back later.'

The Zodiac stared after him, puzzled over this sudden visit. Those who were students, worried about the disastrous results if Akito talked to their teachers. But their worries were increased when they looked up to see that Akito had stopped halfway down the hall and was turning back towards them.

'By the way, I would like all of you to come to the main house tonight. Just for a little talk. The cat can come along, but don't bring the girl with you, and I'd prefer if you don't tell her as well. I'll see you then.' Akito waved and walked away.

They stared after him, and then a few minutes later slowly began talking again. But the cheerfulness and excitable mood had been broken.

'Well, I suppose we should go back in.' Yuki said solemnly and turned towards the classroom door.

Kyo slammed his fist into his hand. 'Darn it! Why did he have to show up now!'

'Calm down Kyo, you don't have to get upset about everything you know. Que sera sera.' Shigure commented, trying to perk the others up.

'Too right Gure! Kyonichi, you just need to control your temper, and you, my dear brother,'' Ayame declared dramatically as usual, first putting his hands on Kyo's shoulders, who threw him off, and then around Yuki's, 'You finish up the day as best as you can, and I shall be waiting for your return! Tidy ho!' He called as Hatori led Ayame and Shigure away down the hall.


	4. Meetings

Chaos Levels

Ch 4

Hey y'all! I know, I actually updated this fic, what dya know! Well, hope everyone likes it, Im writing more so i hope i can update more again. Please read...

* * *

They all stared in silence as the trio walked down the hall, Aya and SHigure once again bothering Hatori about some small matter.

Yuki, Kyo and Ritsu prolonged the silence until Aya and Shigure's loud chattering could, thankfully, no longer be heard.

Then the silence was broken when Yuki turned to Ritsu, and said gently, "Ritsu, I think you should leave as well, you've done enough."

Of course he didn't mean to be rude, but knowing Ritsu, I'm sure any one can guess what happened next:

"IM SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE TRIED TO STOP HIM! ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Ritsu began wailing loudly, clutching his face and rushing around the hall. He went on for at least five minutes before Yuki and Kyo snapped out of their shock.

"What do we do with him?" Kyo asked, for once not swearing at Yuki, at the moment they were partners in annoyance.

"I suppse we could just wait until he clams down. Or, what about that trick Shigure uses?" Yuki suggested confusedly.

Kyo stared for a minute and then looked like a lightbulb had gone off above his head. He waited until Ritsu came near, and then poked him in the side, causing Ritsu to collapse dazily to the floor.

"Oh, yes thats it." Yuki said, walking over to Ritsu and helped the monkey sit up against the wall. "Ritsu, I didn't mean to upset you, its just that I thought you should leave before you were missed or something."

Ritsu looked up at him guiltily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have skipped to conclusions like that," he sniffed, "I doubt that anyone is missing me at the main house, but I'll go back."

Yuki helped Ritsu to his feet and reassured him. "They might not care, but we do. We'll see you later tonight at the meeting, take care of your self until then."

Ritsu nodded, said a quiet "yes" and "goodbye," and then walked down the hall, the same way as the trio.

"Well, should we go back in?" Kyo asked annoyed, but not yelling, for once.

Yuki checked his watch. "No, its only a few minutes until the lunch bell rings. We'll just wait, until then." He finished, leaning against the wall, and spacing out.

Kyo glared at him, "So the Prince skips out on class? I bet the fan club will be dashed (dashed?) when they realize that their Prince isn't as perfect as he seems." He said, smirking evily (not really).

Yuki looked up and gave his cousin an ice cold glare. "It's not that you stupid cat, you should know that we usually don't do very much during the last few minutes of class."

Kyo made a scornful noise, and then burst out, "Damn rat, don't you dare make fun of me! One of these days I'm going to knock you out cold!" He threatened, shouting very loudly and angrily waving his arms around.

"I'm sure you will, one day." Yuki said coldly. "In the meantime I'm just glad you can tell when someone's making fun of you."

Kyo was so angry that he could only growl, he couldn't find any ways to express his anger. Yuki smiled happily and also coldly at him. Just then the bell rang before they could argue or fight anymore.

Tohru immediately rushed over to them as soon as she was out of the door, looking very worried. "Yuki! Kyo! Oh thank goodness you two are okay! Akito didn't do anything to either of you, I'm so glad." Tohru clapped her hands together and grinned widely and happily.

"Who is this Akito person?" Hana asked from behind them. The cat, rat and onigiri spun around in shock, horror and surprise.

"Hana! I-I didn't see you behind me." Tohru stuttered, with wide eyes. You would think she would be used to Hana by now.

"Sorry Tohru, we just thought you, the prince and orange-top could join us for lunch." Uo commented, giving Tohru a hug while rubbing her head.

"That sounds like fun!" Tohru commented, smiling happily and swinging her lunch bag around.

"What d'ya know, orange-top actually likes his nickname." Uo went over to Kyo and playfully rubbed his hair. "Ahhh, that's so cute. After all this time you actually like your nickname!"

"No I do not!" Kyo yelled, swatting at Uo, trying to get her away from him. "Get off a me!"

Meanwhile, Hana was staring off into the distance, so was Yuki actually, and Tohru was getting worried about Uo and Kyo.

Then she noticed that Yuki was looking preoccupied and dreamy. Tohru walked over to him and tapped Yuki lightly on the shoulder. "Yuki, are you alright?"

Yuki started and turned towards her. "Yes Miss Honda, I'm fine, don't worry." He scratched the back of his head, "Its just, well. You know how I feel about Akito."

Tohru nodded, and this caused Hana to ask again, "Who is this Akito person?"

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru all froze, but Kyo was the one who spoke up. "He's the head of the family."

Uo stared at him, "You mean that man, the one wearing all black, who just came into the room a few minutes ago, was _your family head_?"

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, believe it or not. He's actually only a few years older then us."

"Really" Uo asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Yuki answered. Then he looked up. "We should go eat before our lunch period is over."

"All right, you think we should eat outside?" Tohru asked, and after they all nodded, they started to walk towards the door.

But that was before a voice shouted from behind them… "TOHRU!"

* * *

and REVIEW! please do so!

So, how did you like it? I was going to add more about Akito, but decided to do that later. Oh, and yeah, i realize this is a cliffy again, but sry, you can probably guess who it is.

We'll follow them through lunch, and more people will arrive and have fun, so don't worry!

Now, to thank my one, single, reviewer, who i am sooooooo thankful too.

Dolphindreamer: Im sry about the cliff-hanger, i just realized that, and sry if anyones mad at me! Thank you for the 'Akitos personality in a nutshell' thing, it did help.

* * *

Okay, preview for next chapt, a phone conversation, a little love between Uo and 'you know who' and, of course, lunch with a few suprise appearences!

* * *

Well, thats it for now, please read and review and ill hopefully see you soon! Chow!


	5. Suprise call

Ch (uhh, what chapter is this?)5 (?) Woo hoo Im right!

Hey everyone! Geez its been a while. Sry bout that. But read on and talk later. Although if u want to review thats a okay with me! ; )

* * *

They all turned around to see Momiji running towards them. Tohru realized that Momiji was planning to jump on and hug her. She had no idea what to do, if she dodged the Momiji might hurt himself, but if he hugged her then he would transform and Hana and Uo would find out about the curse.

Luckily Kyo pulled Momiji away from her and hit him on the head. "You brat! You can't just go around jumping on people!"

"Wahh! Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji whined, trying to get away from Kyo.

"Momiji…" Tohru said, looking worried and happy at the same time.

"Hey, you were at the Culture Fest right?" Uo asked Momiji, causing Kyo to let go of his cousin.

"Mm hmm. Me and Hari came that day to see Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. It was really fun." Momiji smiled.

"Hatori? The tall guy with long white, silverfish hair?" Uo asked, trying to remember the three men who first came into the room, and the man who had been at the Culture Fest with Momiji.

"Ha ha, no. That's Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother. Hari's the tall one with dark brown hair combed over his left eye." Momiji corrected Uo, laughing at the thought of Hatori being like Ayame.

"The Prince has an older brother? No way!" Uo shouted, looking very surprised.

"Yeah, you can't tell? I thought they looked a lot alike." Momiji paused to think.

"Hey." Came a soft, cool voice from behind them. They all turned around again, "Hatsuharu! You scared me!" Tohru exclaimed, clutching her chest.

"What are you doing here Haru?" Kyo asked Haru from beside Tohru.

"We got out of class early, so Momiji and me decided to come join you guys for lunch." Haru looked around at the group. "Where's Yuki?"

"I don't know, I think he went ahead." Tohru told Haru. "You see, Akito came to our class this morning, and,"

Haru nodded, "I get it." He walked ahead of them, looking for Yuki.

They were almost just to the door that led outside when they heard a cell phone ringtone and then the group looked around to see where it was coming from.

Uo reached into her pocket and took out her loudly ringing cell phone. "Sorry, its mine." She put it up to her ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Arisa? This is…" A voice said into her ear.

Uo gasped. "Kureno!" Then put a hand over mouth. Kyo, Momiji and Tohru parroted, "Kureno?"

Up put her hand over the mouthpiece. "You know him?"

Momiji nodded. "Yeah, he's a Sohma."

Kyo added, "Didn't you see him with Akito earlier?" When Uo shook her head he told her, "He was there."

Momiji looked at them curiously. "Akito came here?"

But Up had gone back to the call. "Hey."

"Arisa, I just wanted to apologize for not saying hello earlier when I was at your school." Kureno told her, sounding somewhat sorry.

"Oh, well I actually didn't mind. I was busy with school."

There was a soft laugh from the phone. "I'm sure. So, you forgive me then?"

"Of course. So, are you still busy with work, or can you…"

"Oh Arisa, I'm sorry but I have more work to do on the household finances." Once again, he sounded sincerely sorry.

"That's right, why didn't you tell me you were a Sohma?" Uo asked impatiently, had he lied to her?

There was silence from the other end. "Kureno?" Uo asked worriedly.

"Yes, just a minute Akito. Yes, I will." There was silence and then he said, "I'm sorry Arise, what did you say?"

"I was wondering why you didn't tell me you were a Sohma." She repeated.

"I didn't know you knew any of my cousins, or that you went to the school they go to. I don't usually get out of the house much, unless Akito wants to. That night we met, I'm not able to do that very often." Kureno quietly, but truthfully, responded.

"Well, I guess we're in similar situations. But that night…" Uo started, a little confused.

"Yes, yes Akito I know. Alright, yes, yes. Fine." Kureno's voice came a little distantly, but then she was able to hear better. "Arisa, Akito would like to talk to you."

There was a pause, and then the cold, menacing, not even close to friendly sounding voice she remembered said, "Hello Miss Uotani. I would like you to tell Yuki that I will enjoy seeing him tonight, and if he doesn't come, he knows the punishment that will await him. Oh, and also tell Yuki to pass along my invitation to Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hiro and Kisa if he sees them."

Uo was speechless until Kureno's voice spoke again. "Arisa? Are you still there?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm glad. Well, it was nice talking to you, I will try to call you next time I am free."

"All right. Is there a number I can call you at?" Uo asked eagerly.

There was a sigh from the other end. "You had better not. I might get in trouble if you do, but I will call you."

"Allright. It was nice talking to you again."

"I feel the same."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Uo hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. Everyone looked at her.

"Well? What did bird head want?" Kyo asked as they sat down underneath their usual tree. (no, they did not teleport themselves out to the grounds, they've been walking the whole time)

"Kyo, be nice!" Momiji scolded him. "Kureno is very hard working, lots more then you."

"Shut up you little brat!" Kyo shouted, hitting Momiji on the head.

"Waaaah! Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji whined again.

"So, you know Kureno then?" Uo asked as she opened her lunch and began sorting it.

"Well, we don't see him very much. He's usually busy with work and keeping Akito company." Momiji told her, also looking through his lunch.

"Hey, I found him." Haru's voice came from behind them and nodded at Yuki who was standing quietly behind him.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Tohru asked as Yuki sat down beside her.

Yuki smiled at her. "Yes, thank you Miss Honda."

* * *

Aren't Kureno and Uo cuuuuuuuuuute? I wish they would get together. Anyways, sry if Akito was a little iffy. I like him kinda cold and mean, and NOT a GIRL! (OOPS, sry if you didnt know that!)

Anyways, Trio stuff coming up next time. I lUV the trio! And more zodiac chaos, but what else is new?

Okay people, I only got ONE review last chapter. Now I don't want to be mean and make you review, but could you please manage just two? Even just that would make me VERY HAPPY. And you want a happy author.

THANK YOU TO MISSPRONGS MY ONLY REVIEWER!

to missprongs: Im glad you like it, and Ill try to.

Okay, now that thats overwith. I have two more chapters before I have to start writing again. and thats the problem, Im kinda having writers block on this story. So any ideas or suggestions or ANYTHING would be greatly appreciated!

I luv you all!

-miji-chan


	6. All the cousins 6&7

Chaos Levels

**Ch 6**

Hey everyone! I deicided to be nice and give you _two_ new chapters, aren't I wonderful? Please read on!

**

* * *

**

"Hey Haru, can I have a bite of your sandwich? It looks good." Momiji asked, leaning over towards Haru.

Haru looked up at him, "Sure, here." He said, handing his sandwich over to Momiji. Haru scrunched his nose up, "I don't want any of your rabbit food."

Momiji pretended to look sympathetic. "Did your mom give you a roast beef sandwich again?"

Haru laughed. "Yes she did. Go ahead, eat it."

Momiji laughed. "Okay." He shrugged and quickly gulped it down. When it was all gone Momiji showed Hari his empty hands. "Too late to take it back."

"That's okay." Haru said, waving a hand. "I guess I could have a little of your rabbit food."

"Kay." Momiji said, handing over a couple of carrots. Haru took them and ate them. "Anyone else want some?"

Everyone shook their heads. "No." No thanks." "Eww." "Nope."

"Anyone else want to share food?" Tohru asked, excitedly.

"I do, I do!" Shigure said, suddenly sitting down between Haru and Up. "So, what does everyone have?"

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kyo shouted, looking up from his can of tuna. (A/N: Ahhhhhhhhh, CUTE!)

"Oh Kyonitchi, you simply have to be more aware of your surroundings! You need to pay attention."

"Gah!" Kyo shouted as Ayame sat down between him and Momiji. "Where did the both of you come from?"

"Actually," Shigure said secretly, "we snuck away from Hari. Hopefully he doesn't notice for a while…"

"What do you two think you're doing?" Hatori's voice came from by the tree.

"Hari!" Shigure and Ayame shouted together, which caused Hatori to raise his eyebrows.

"Yes, who did you think it was." Hatori asked and sat down to lean against the tree.

"A stalker perhaps? Or a robber, or-" Shigure listed off and then stopped at Hatori's expression.

"Do you realize that we're supposed to be on our way back to the main house, in _my_ car, with _me_ driving?" As Shigure and Ayame opened their mouths simultaneously, he added, "and no, you can not drive."

Shigure and AYa closed their mouths and quickly began eating again.

"So you're the Princes brother?" Uo asked YAame, who looked up at her, his mouthful and surprised. He swallowed, and then asked, "the Prince?"

"Yeah, that's what Yuki's fanclub call him, Prince Yuki." Uo told AYa who stared at her and then started loudly laughing.

"Ha ha ha! My dear little brother has a fanclub! Ha ha ha!"

"Say one more thing and I'll send you flying." Yuki threatened from his place next to Haru.

"Now Yuki, there's no reason for you to threaten Aya. It is actually quite funny." Shigure scolded Yuki trying hard not to laugh.

"There is a reason, and it is not funny." Yuki said icily.

"Aya stop it, leave Yuki alone." Hatori scolded from his spot by the tree.

Immediately Aya closed his mouth and began eating again. Shigure looked at Hari, then Aya and began eating as well.

Uo and Hana stared at Hatori who gave them a brief look and then closed his eyes.

"I don't believe it, you shut him up, you actually shut the perverted novelist up." Uo commented, looking at him in disbelief, looking surprised and pointing at Shigure.

"Yes I did. So?" Hatori asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think anyone could." Uo told him.

"Ah." Hari said, leaning against the tree again. "Yes, for some odd reason I have a surprising amount of control over Aya and Shigure."

"Which he always uses way more then he should," Shigure said, his mouth full. Aya finished Shigure's sentence. "he uses it to make himself feel in control. Hari likes that."

Hatori sighed and leaned his head back. At a lack of response Aya and Shigure were quiet.

Uo looked at Yuki, "I can't believe that you and him are related. You're just so different." She pointed at Aya.

"Oh tut tut tut. Such nonsense. We simply have different personalities. Yuki is quiet, calm, shy and charming while I am,"

"Loud, egotistical, vain, also supposedly charming, and currently giving me a large headache." Hatori commented, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, poor Hari, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" Aya asked Hatori, getting up and going over to his cousins side.

"Yes, you can go away and leave me in peace." Hatori said, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Fine, alright." Aya pouted. "Come on Gure, we will give Hari his peace." Ayame said, pulling Shigure to his feet and they ran off together.

"All of you have very strange waves. They are confused, dark and secretive." Hana commented, looking at the present Sohma's who were staring at her.

"Shut up Haru, you have no right to say that!" Kyo yelled at the calm Haru sitting next to him eating.

"Geez Kyo, you don't have to get so angry at my simpe, single comment. Calm down." Haru commented, taking a bit of a roll.

"Shut up you little brat, it was a mean comment that you had no right to say! Now take it back!" Kyo yelled, raising to his feet.

"Kyo, I think you had better stop it before…" Yuki warned his cousin. But his warning came too late.

"Shut up you stupid cat, its not my fault that your so dang sensitive! You can't balme me!" said a cold, steely voice as Haru jumped to his feet.

"Too late." Yuki said, eating his noodles that were cold by now.

"Oh no, Hatsuharu!" Tohru gasped, looking worried.

"It's alright Miss Honda, Haru will calm down after a while." Yuki reassured her, glancing at Kyo and Haru.

"All right cat, bring it on!" Haru shouted, pointing a finger at Kyo who was, by now, very pissed.

"You started it, and now I'll finish it!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Fine! You can talk, but can you fight?" Haru asked, stepping closer to Kyo.

"Just watch me!" Kyo answered, and also stepped forward to a fight.

**Ch 7**

"I don't get it, what happened to him?" Uo asked, watching with confusion as Kyo and Haru began fighting.

"Haru has two personalities. We call him Black Haru when he's like this, and White Haru when he's, well like before." Yuki informed her, still eating calmly.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Hana asked, while Uo was still puzzled.

Yuki looked briefly up at her. "No, it should be over in a few minutes."

"What about you?" Uo asked Hatori, who was still lounging against the tree.

Hatori opened one eye, the one he wasn't nearly blind in, and looked at her. "Hatsuharu stop fighting and come sit down again." He called to Haru who was still fighting with Kyo.

Haru turned around and yelled, "Shut up you stupid dragon, you're not a part of this!" Then began fighting Kyo again.

"I tried." Hatori told Uo and then closed his eyes again. Uo just stared at him and then watched the fight again.

"Kyo, Haru stop fighting!" Yuki called loudly at the pair of them.

"Shut up you damn rat! This is between me and him, but you and me!" Kyo turned around and shot at him. Haru thwacked Kyo on the head, "Shut up Kyo. What do you want Yuki?"

"Ow, that hurt you stupid ox! What was that for?" Kyo shouted angrily, rubbing his head.

"What was what for?" Haru asked in a calm, clueless voice.

"You hit-oh, your back." Kyo realized and shut his mouth.

"Tohru, do you want a lollipop?" Momiji asked, offering one to her. "Uo? Hana?" They all politely said no, causing Momiji to shrug and stick another in his mouth.

"Hari! We're back!" Ayame said from beside Hatori, grinning widely.

"Hello Hari, did you have a nice nap and quiet time?" Shigure asked, bending down towards Hari and peering at him closely.

Hatori responded, with his eyes still closed, "I was until you two showed up again. Can't I just have ten more minutes?"

"Sorry Hatori, but Gure just got a phone call from his editor and she's in hysterocs. So we thought we should go save her before she kills herself or something." Aya explained quickly.

"Fine, but since when do either of you have a cell phone?" Hatori asked them as he stood up and brushed himself off. When he noticed their guilty looks he stated coolly, "You stole mine, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Hari, but Mii was frantic so I just gave her the first number I could think of!" Shigure shot out frantically. "And then when I had a chance I took yours just in case she called. She's been getting crazier recently and-" He went on and on until Hatori broke in.

"It's fine Shigure, you can stop talking now. But why I was given cousins like you to deal with I have yet to figure out."

"Har! You couldn't-" Aya began.

"Hari! I never-" Shigure whined.

"You're cousins?" Uo asked in high surprise.

"Yes, didn't you know?" Momiji answered, "Well except for Yuki and Aya of course." He continued, sucking on his lollipop.

"But, your not _all_ first cousins!" Uo exclaimed, looking around at all the Sohma's.

"No, most of us are second or third cousins." Haru told her coolly.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave. It was nice seeing you again." Hatori said politely, dragging Shigure and Ayame along with him.

"Goodbye, see you later!"

"See you tonight little brother! Farewell all!" Aya called waving.

"Your family is weird." Uo commented, shaking her head.

"No, its mostly just those two. The rest of us are closer to being normal." Yuki corrected.

"Hey Yuki, why are you going over to the main house tonight? I thought you said you were never going back." Haru asked Yuki, watching his cousins face closely for emotion.

"Akito told us to come to the main house tonight." He looked over at Haru, "everyone's supposed to come."

"Oh yeah, Akito told me to tell you Yuki," Uo remembered, turning towards the now startled Yuki. "He said that he looked forward to seeing you tonight, but if you didn't come that you knew what he would do to you."

She stopped at the expression, or lack of, on Yuki's face. "Hey Prince, are you okay?"

Yuki looked up at her with a small, shy smile. "Y-yes Miss Uotani. I'm fine." Without a word Haru leaned over and put an arm around Yuki's shoulders. "Thanks Haru."

"Okay, and he also said to pass along the message to Momiji, Haru, Hiro and Kisa to come tonight." Uo shrugged as she finished relaying Akito's message.

"I don't know if we'll see Hiro or Kisa, but they'll hear about it any way." Momij told them, around his current lollipop.

"_More_ cousins of yours?" Hana asked emotionlessly.

"Yes, they're four years younger then us." Haru said, leaning against Yuki.

"Sheesh, how big is your family?" Uo asked surprised. She had never heard of people having so many relatives.

"Prettu big. Most of us also have third and fourth cousins as well." Momiji looked around, "Actually I think Yuki is my third cousin and Shigure's my fourth."

Uo gaped at him. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Nah uh, you should see the residence, its more like an estate actually." Momiji explained. "I remember the first time Tohru came over she said again and again how big it was and," he laughed, "how it was like a whole town in there."

"You've been over to Sohma house Tohru?" Hana asked, turning towards her friend.

"Mm hmm. Once with Momiji to see Hatori, another with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo and the third with Haru." Tohru listed off on her fingers.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come over after school. We can show you around." Momiji suggested brightly.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Momiji, what if they were seen?" Haru told Momiji wistfully.

"Why not? We can just show them around outside, they won't come inside."

"What if Akito sees them? Or someone tell him they were there?" Haru asked, always the pessimist.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked, rolling over and sitting up to brush grass off of his clothes. (He had been sleeping ever since the trio had left)

"Momiji had an idea that Uo and Hana should come over to the main house after school." Tohru told him.

"Hell no! That's a stupid idea!" Kyo shouted. "Waaaaaaaaah! Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji whined.

"Whats wrong with us coming over and checking out your place?" Uo asked.

"Yes. And if we get caught we'll say we just wandered in." Hana added, looking indifferent.

"And we can sleep over with Tohru tonight too!" Uo finished, pumping a hand in the air.

"Whatever. Just don't mention me if you get caught." Kyo warned her, eating the rest of the food.

"Alright, its a deal!" Uo agreed.

"I-I think we should go bakc in, before we're late to class." Yuki said, the first words he'd spoken since Uo had given him Akitos message.

"Alright."

* * *

Okay everyone. There's two new chaps for you. Ahhh, I just love writing scenes with the trio in it, they make it so funny. And yes, if your wondering, they do go visit the main house, look for that next chap. But you have to wait.

Okay, for my reviewers:

bubbleblast: Im glad you like it and I promise to update again soon!

Usako: Im glad you liked it and hopefully you dont have to wait too long. Your welcome for the shout-out and thanks for reviewing again. I appreciate it, and yes I did notice your name change. Great!

* * *

Well see y'all later, but not too later! Love you all!

-miji-chan


End file.
